Using two back to back devices with a local or network connection limit can interfere with a user experience during gaming, teleconferencing, and panoramic video capture. Often, user facing cameras are not optimized at the right angle to capture hand gestures on the table during gaming, and hand gestures behind one laptop can be seen easily by the other user. Further, network or local connections may not exist.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.